foreverknightfandomcom-20200216-history
Curios-ity II
Story Recap Nick hated having to dust all the little things in his curio cabinet. He has tried to get others to clean it for him, but never got any takers. Notes Written as a gift for dlyt in FK Fic Fest 2018 (released 29 June). No beta-reader is listed. Length: 1306 words. Written to the prompt: "Adventures in Housekeeping, or, The Care and Keeping of the Male Vampire." The story takes the form of eleven comic vignettes, each focusing on Nick's explanation for a memento he has kept for a different Season One episode: "Last Act", "Dying to Know You", "Blossoms]", "I Will Repay", "Dead Air", "Dead Issue", "Hunters", "Dying for Fame", "Spin Doctor", "Only the Lonely", and "Love You to Death". Author's Notes * "I started this last year, have added a few during the year, and have a few more now. The ultimate goal is to have one for every episode. (Except the last two which I refuse to admit exist." Quotes Comments * "You’ve turned the drabble into a wonderful story-telling form that responds uniquely to my prompts — both of them. Glad to hear I’ve inspired you to create one for each episode. I can’t wait to read them!" — excerpted from comment by dlyt on AO3 ** "Doing a tight drabble of exactly 100 words is as much a challenge as poetry can be with its regular rhythm pattern and rigid rhyme scheme. The challenge, though, is what makes it fun." — excerpted from reply by WaltD on AO3 * "What a great set of stories! I loved the image of Nick and Schanke playing tic-tac-toe with the chalk." — comment by Nicholas_Lucien on AO3 * "I love the fact that Nick keeps all those little mementos from all the special moments in his life. Must be quite some baggage to drag around after 800 years." — excerpted comment by PJ1228 on AO3 ** "Actually, it seems that most of these particular mementos are more-or-less contemporary I suspect that if and when Nick were to move on that someone at the deBrabant Foundation would come along and collect and store his items. I think he would only take one or two items with him (like St Joan's cross)." — excerpted from reply by WaltD on AO3 * "Of the scenes here, I most enjoyed the reminiscence of "I Will Repay" (marked by "Dust in the Wind"). I appreciate that Natalie and Nick both have profound, yet divergent, emotions invested in what happened with Richard. I respect your insight that Nick also has grief, not only guilt, over what happened, that as profound as is Natalie's loss, it wasn't the only loss, and that perhaps this very fraught time is something Natalie and Nick cannot ever fully share, but can only tiptoe around for as long as they live. You can't tell someone else how to grieve..." — excerpted from comment by Brightknightie on AO3 ** "I don't think I've ever felt Natalie's emotions come so closely and strongly to the surface. And, the fact that Nick wants some remembrance of this as well tells us something about his sense of responsibility for what happened and his feelings for Natalie." — excerpted from reply by WaltD on AO3 Category:Fan Fiction Category:Works by Walter Doherty Category:G-Rated Fan Fiction Category:Short Story Category:Fan Fiction from 2018 Category:Humor Category:Canon-based fan fiction Category:Nick & Natalie fan fiction